Heretofore, carbonaceous pyropolymers which are composited on a solid support have been prepared by subjecting a solid support to contact with a pyropolymer precursor at an elevated temperature, said pyropolymer precursor being in a gaseous state. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,386 discloses a method for preparing such a composition in which a porous refractory oxide material is positioned as a bed in a vessel which is provided with heating means, and the pyrolyzable substance in a carrier gas is passed downward through the refractory oxide bed at an elevated temperature whereby a carbonaceous pyropolymer possessing recurring units containing at least carbon and hydrogen atoms is composited on the solid refractory oxide. Another method of preparing such a composition is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,689 in which refractory oxide materials are introduced into the reaction section which may comprise a boring screw reactor. In this reactor, the inorganic refractory oxide material is contacted with a gassified hydrocarbon while maintaining the support material in a semi-fluidized state.
The methods of preparing the desired composition according to these prior patents necessitates the use of relatively expensive equipment which is needed for a gas phase pyrolysis. As will hereinafter be shown in greater detail, it has now been discovered that a carbonaceous pyropolymer possessing recurring units containing at least carbon and hydrogen atoms composited on a solid support may be prepared in a solid state process utilizing relatively inexpensive equipment such as simple furnaces. By utilizing such equipment, it is possible to reduce the overall cost of the finished product and thus render the product more readily available for various uses of the type hereinafter set forth in greater detail.